


At the End

by UmbraeCalamitas



Series: Episode Tag [6]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Romance, Sam's POV, first person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3783022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbraeCalamitas/pseuds/UmbraeCalamitas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's thoughts as Danny is about to head off and try to defeat the Ghost King.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the End

At the End…

It was all fun and games, nothing more.

We were three best friends, and one of us had ghost powers.

Sure, there was Ember and Young Blood. Vlad made a number of appearances and kept trying to steal Danny's mom and kill his dad, but we always won and went home at night. We slept through the night.

At the end of the day, it was just another video game.

But that's not how life works, is it? You can only stand in the background and observe for so long before you're finally forced to participate. We couldn't play around forever; there was a price to be paid for these powers Danny held. That price, I suppose, was his sense of duty. Those who have the ability to help others are obligated to do so, I suppose.

Oh, but it's not fair!

Why do I have to stand here and watch as he prepares himself for his doom? Isn't there anyone with a sense of justice in that case? Doesn't anyone else see that it's not fair? We're only children!

But… we're not, are we? Not anymore.

We've fought too many battles, defeated too many demons. We're less than adults in all of their eyes, but we're more than children. What's the category there? Is there one?

Maybe it's the "us" category; we stand alone in it.

So very alone.

"Your mom used the word _fatal_." Tucker's argument was weak. We both knew Danny was going to go, whether it meant destruction or not. He had his duty, and so did we. We would be at his side, even from afar.

And I would wait.

"If there's something you had to tell me, now might be a good time," Danny commented, and for a moment, I saw the apprehension in his eyes. He knew… he wouldn't admit it; he would religiously prophesize that everything would be fine, but he knew he might not come back from this.

This was bigger than all of us.

"I…" I tried to speak, but the words wouldn't come out. My feelings were knotted up inside of me, choking me with their need to be released, but I _couldn't_. How many times could my heart scream before it finally silenced itself?

"Hold that thought."

So it was starting. The beginning of the end.

I felt the morbidity of impending death settle like a cloud of eternal darkness over my soul. If Danny didn't come back… if he didn't…

He lifted off, flying toward that distant land that was far too close to our own. Toward the "King of Ghosts," and perhaps his own destruction.

"Danny," I whispered after him, my voice returning with the knowledge that he couldn't hear me anymore. "Danny… I love you."


End file.
